Products such as cleansers and moisturizers formulated with vitamins and other skin benefit agents have been used for many years to treat the skin. Employing a water-insoluble substrate such as wipe or mask to assist in the process of cleansing, moisturizing and delivery of certain benefit agents to the skin is also known. For example, consumers typically use hydrating facial mask products for treatment of various skin conditions as well as to improve the physical appearance and texture of the facial skin. This can be accomplished while the user relaxes, such as in a prone position, while the mask contacts the skin of the face, and provides benefits thereto.
Unfortunately, such products can be limited in their ability to provide multiple benefits to the subject as benefit agents can be incompatible with one another, resulting in premature degradation or poor shelf stability. Furthermore, the multiple benefit agents can be difficult or impossible to incorporate into the mask in a form that is aesthetically pleasing to the user.
It is also particularly challenging to provide a facial mask product that is able to impart an appealing change in color/tone to the skin or impart improved color/tone uniformity that manifests in a particularly short period of time. Thus, it is especially difficult to design product, such as a facial mask, that provides fast-onset benefits related to color/tone in addition to other skin benefits such as those relating to anti-acne, shine control, microbial control, anti-inflammation, anti-oxidation, skin-firming, anti-wrinkle, among other skin benefits.
Therefore, there is a need for a product that is capable of overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.